


Surrender

by Aweebwrites



Series: Rejected Prophecy AU [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Depression, Possession, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Lloyd's been possessed by Morro!What happens next isn't what you'd expect.





	Surrender

Things have been strange between Lloyd and the ninja. It may have something to do with his father’s last words to Wu and Misako before he sacrificed himself for his sake.

_‘Nya, you have always looked out for my son. I hope I do not burden you by requesting you continue doing so.’ Garmadon had requested, from where he was floating mid way to the portal to the Cursed Realm above._

_“It would be an honour.” Nya says, head lifted defiantly under the looks Wu and Misako tossed her._

_Garmadon nodded then looked towards his so called brother and wife._

_‘Know this Wu.’ He spoke, his tone dark and vengeful. 'I sacrifice myself for the sake of my son’s future. Not for you, not for Misako, not for your ninja and not even for Ninjago. You pride yourself as a great Sensei when you are no better than I was with the Devour’s venom running thickly in my veins! You should know more than anyone else here that destiny is a fickle thing. Destiny decided that my son would be Ninjago’s savior and no matter the torment and ridicule you, Misako or the ninja cast upon him will change that! And for that, I will never forgive any of you. I pray it rests upon your conscience until each of your dying days, the horrors you have all inflicted on my son. And know Wu, that our father’s judgement awaits you.’ He hissed at his brother before nodding at Lloyd who couldn’t stop the tears that fell into the opened book._

_‘Sono, hokido, bo-rock!’ Lloyd had yelled, completing the spell._

_'I will always love you son!’ Garmadon had yelled as he was launched upward into the portal, the general flying down afterwards._

After it was all over and done, Lloyd had left, taking Nya with him who had refused to interact above the necessary courtesies with her brother and the other ninja.

They had spent some time in a tiny apartment in Ninjago that worked out well considering that there was just two of them. Since Lloyd looked older, it wasn’t too hard nabbing a small job stacking shelves in a small grocery store and Nya picked up her old job working at the auto body shop. It worked out. Until a week or so after the whole incident, they got a letter from the others.  _(Nya knew Zane and P.I.X.A.L were to blame for finding their location.)_  Apparently they’re building a tea shop where Sensei Garmadon’s monastery once was.

It took an hour to calm Lloyd down after that. Just to know his and his father’s home was destroyed for some shitty tea shop sent him off the rails. It took another hour for him to stop crying after the initial anger past. Nya was pissed. Rightfully so. His father’s death had already been so hard on him. The night terrors haven’t even begun to cease.  _Why in the name of the First Spinjitsu Master would they destroy their home?!_  They discussed their offer to return and live with them in the Bounty and help them run the shop. Nya didn’t want him 10 feet near any of them and while he didn’t want to be anywhere close to them, the shop was built on his father’s grounds. They had to keep the business open or else they’d have to sell it and he would lose even more.

Nya agreed to go and assist, knowing they had enough savings for her to be able to take a few short weeks off. But she would not be staying at the Bounty with them. She used her old Harley she left in the auto body shop oh so long ago as her means of transportation to and from their apartment, keeping lloyd updated on everything that has been happening. Soon enough, the shop was done and opening day was here. He decided that he had been hiding long enough. Since he apparently had the third biggest share, he decided to at the very least help out somehow.

On arrival with Nya, he noticed that the Ninja had just returned, looking spiffy in their new gi, riding their elemental dragons. He didn’t care too much. His father had taught him that not everything should matter to him while rebuilding his self-esteem.

“Well well. Look who finally decided to show their face.” Jay says as they hopped off their elemental dragons.

Lloyd didn’t need to look to know Nya was glaring something fierce.

“Watch it lightning mouth.” Nya says, standing protectively before Lloyd.

“It’s ok Nya.” Lloyd says with a find smile, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t act so friendly with my sister you-”

“That’s enough Kai.” Zane says firmly, shooting the fire ninja a glare but he kept glaring at Lloyd.

“It’s nice to see you guys.” Lloyd says and that was sadly the truth.

He had barely seen them over the course of these months. Despite how they treated him, it was nice to know they were healthy and ok.

“Let’s go Lloyd.” Nya says, tugging him away once Zane opened his mouth to respond.

Zane sighed as he looked down, guilt eating at him. They had been nothing short of horrible to him from the very first moment they met him. Not to mention when they went back in time to try and prevent him from becoming the green ninja…

“Don’t you have better things to do than feel sorry for yourself?” P.I.X.A.L prompted him, crossing her arms and tapping her foot in the right corner of his vision. “Like making it up to that poor boy you your friends have all but tortured these past few years?” She says pointedly.

“Of course.” Zane sighed, following behind Lloyd and Nya, the other Ninja wearing unkind expressions on their face.

“I don’t care what Sensei says. Once a brat, always a brat.” Cole huffed.

“I’m with you.” Kai nodded.

“Me too.” Jay agrees.

Inside the teachop, Misako had just finished stocking the shelves then turned around at the sight of footsteps, gasping a little as she saw her wary son.

“Lloyd.” She whispered, walking out from behind the counter and walking over to him- but Lloyd backed away completely, pressing his back against the shelving of teapots.

“Hello.” Lloyd says with a small, formal bow, face carefully blank and something in Misako shattered.

She caused this. Her son can’t even look her in the eye. He doesn’t even call her mother. She turned away, covering her face as Nya went to his side, asking if he was ok  ~~and if she need to kick any ass~~. Wu came out then to see Misako quietly crying into her hands and Lloyd looking uncomfortable nearby.

“What did he-” Wu cut himself self odd as he stopped mid step.

Shame washed over him as his brother’s word and his actions towards his young nephew returned to his mind. He was so quick to assume, to pin the blame on Lloyd, who had done nothing wrong. Wu took off his rice hat as he walked towards his nephew.

“Close enough.” Nya says, holding a hand out to stop Wu from getting any closer.

“Lloyd.” Wu says and he looked on, both lost and uncomfortable as his uncle knelt from his allowed distance. “I have come to realise I haven’t been the best uncle.” He began as Nya took a call from her cell.

Lloyd on the other hand was confused and wary. What was he trying to do? Was there another baddie out there he needed him to defeat? What could it be? He already gave up his golden power at their insistence and they all have their powers back from Chen, what else does he need?

“I know-”

“Sorry Wu.” Nya says, cutting him off. “Lloyd, there’s been a break in at the museum.” She says, turning to him and he almost sighed out loud in relief.

“Nothing we can’t take care of. After all, we’re the ones-”

“They requested for Lloyd specifically.” Nya says flatly, cutting Cole off.

“I’ll see you later then Nya.” Lloyd says then went to take off- only to bite back a groan once Zane called after him.

“Your gi.” Was all he says, presenting the updated one to him.

Nya took it and inspected it before nodding at it and handing it over to Lloyd.

“Go. We’ll catch up later.” She told him and he nodded before taking off.

“What are you? His mom?” Kai asked with a scowl.

“I’m his friend. And if I act like his mother then it’s because someone has to be.” Nya says, glaring at all of them before walking behind the counter. “I only agreed to help you guys with Steep Wisdom if you keep things strictly business wise and right now, we need customers.” She says, walking out with the box of uniforms and fliers before shoving them into Kai’s arms.

“So why don’t you and your friends make yourselves useful Kai.” She says, glaring up at him as he gritted his teeth.

She then turned away, going back to the counter.

“What? You want us to hang out fliers?! No wa-”

“Why did you think I ordered them to begin with?” Wu asked, slipping his hat back on and resting a comforting hand against Misako’s shoulder. “Nya is correct. We need customers. I need you four to advertise. And no powers.” He says firmly, making three of the four of them grumble.

___________________

Lloyd just couldn’t catch a break, couldn’t he? First it was the weight of  _becoming_ the green ninja, then, it was the weight of  _being_  the green ninja, the pressure of defeating his father then the Overlord times two, then being guilt tripped into heading to Chen’s island with the other ninja, then losing his father, all of that topped off with his uncles, mother’s and 'fellow ninja's’ oppression and now this! A ghost who has possessed sand of all things, wearing the allied armor.

“You can’t have the allied armor!” Lloyd yelled at the sand figure before him from his place slumped against the ground.

“The armor’s nice, but it’s not the only thing I want to possess…” Morro says, looking down at the chest plate before looking back at Lloyd with a smirk.

“What else do you want?” Lloyd asked, warily.

“You!” Morro yelled, lunging at him and Lloyd yelled as the ghost entered him, leaving a pile of sand in his lap.

“N-no! Get out of me!” Lloyd yelled as he gripped his head, the Night Watchman stepping back, horrified.

Morro only laughed as he took full control of his body, standing up now.

“Foolish ninja. I own you now!” Morro yelled then laughed loudly as the Night Watchman ran for his life.

_‘You won’t win!’_  Lloyd yelled in his own head, unable to control himself any more, no matter how much he fought.

“Oh? Won’t I? And who will stop me? The ninja that hate you so much for being the green ninja? Or is it your little girlfriend?” Morro mocked as he walked out of the room, towards the exit.

_'Wait… You want to be the green ninja?’_ Lloyd asked, picking it up from Morro’s mind once he felt his jealousy at the word.

“I was meant to be the green ninja! Me! Not you or anyone else!” Morro hissed, stomping angrily out of the museum.

Lloyd was silent, watching from his place firmly in the back seat of his own body. Yet another person who wants to be the green ninja. Yet another person to hate him. Yet another blow waiting to be struck at his new defences he put up around himself, to protect himself. The blow can’t land if he let him in, now can it?

_'Then by all means… Be my guest.’_  He says, surprising Morro as he allowed himself to sink completely under his possession.

Why would he not fight him? Morro sneered, taking to the air.

**_‘So you think you’re so much better than the title of green ninja huh? You’re nothing but a fool! You will only make my plans run through more smoothly!’_**  Morro thought both bitter and triumphantly.

_'You’ll learn on your own that having the title of green ninja is far worse than being possessed.’_  Lloyd’s voice echoed, barely there.

He closed his eyes as he let himself float under the deep waters of possession. Nya will be upset and his father too if he were still here. But they should understand. Here Morro was, inadvertently offering him a break from being the green ninja. A break from all the pain and anxiety. He would be a fool not to accept. If Morro wanted to take his place, fine by him. For now, he can rest…

_____________

“Sensei!” Zane yelled as they rushed into Steep Wisdom where Nya was serving their first customer, Misako busying herself with unnecessary dusting.

“Yes?” Wu answered, coming from the back with a sachet of tea herbs.

“We were getting the word out- “And there was this wind!-” “And our powers disappeared!”

“You were using your powers?” Wu asked, looking at them disappointedly.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re bad students and whatever but what happened to our powers?!” Jay yelled when a sudden gust of wind blew into the shop, setting off alarm bells for Wu.

“If your powers are gone, something must have happened to…” Wu says, a feeling of dread washing over him.

“Of course.” Kai says, facepalming. “ _Lloyd_.”

“It’s Lloyd!” The customer’s daughter yelled, pointing him out as he walked through the gates to Steep Wisdom.

“I know that wind… That’s not Lloyd.” Wu says and Nya looked at him alarmed.

“Not Lloyd?! Then what happened to him?!” Nya asked as the ninja all ran out to meet him.

“No time.” Wu says, turning to Misako, instructing her to take the customer’s away.

“Step aside.” Morro says as the ninja a stood before the shop.

“Why don’t you step aside and tell us what did you do to our powers!” Jay yelled at him and Morro was unimpressed.

“I want a word with your master.” He demanded.

“ _Floyd_  must just be going through puberty.” Jay huffed, crossing his arms.

“Enough playing around and give us our powers back! They aren’t yours!” Kai yelled at him as Zane analyzed him.

“What? Being the chosen one isn’t enough for you?!” Cole yelled too.

“Stop.” Zane says, throwing out a hand towards them, gaining their attention. “I’m sensing a foreign entity has taken over his body. Someone else is controlling Lloyd.” He warned them.

“What? The brat got himself possessed?” Kai huffed and Zane glared at him. “Serves him right for being so weak. But now it’s our problem because our powers are linked to the punk.” Kai says, cracking his knuckles.

“You’re wasting my time. Move before I make you.” Morro says annoyed.

“Make us?” Jay scoffed.

“I never had a problem kicking your ass before you were possessed and I ain’t got one now!” Cole growled but the words struck deep inside Lloyd’s possessed body.

Lloyd opened his eyes in the abyss of possession, fury he never knew he possessed waking up with him as well. His eyes shone with raw fury and it showed outside as well. He always reasoned that it was for the good of training the beatings he took from them, that it was to make him a better person. Now he realises that it was all out abuse. He should have realised back then but he was no longer the fool he once was. Now, now he wants revenge.

_**'What the hell do you think you’re-’** _

“No problem kicking my ass huh?” 'Lloyd’ spoke, his voice mixing between Morro’s and his own. “I’d like to see you try that now.” He says, throwing his arms open and Cole growled before charging at him.

“Cocky little- woah!” Cole yelled as he was hoisted high in the air by green tinged wind.

He was then sucked down towards the ground hard, grunting once he made impact.

“Get up.” 'Lloyd’ mocked, more Lloyd than Morro right now.

“Don’t you hurt Cole you-”

“Or what?” Lloyd asked, walking towards them, green energy and wind in one hand. “You’ll make sure I regret it? Call me names? Hurt me?” He asked, hoisting both Jay and Kai up in the air, using Morro’s wind, ignoring said ghost’s attempts to recover his possession.

“Guess what?” Lloyd says, tilting his head to the side. “The pathetic little Lloyd you all knew is dead and gone!” He yelled, slamming them both into the ground then blew Zane back as he ran towards him.

“Please Lloyd! We are sorry! Let us make things right with you!” Zane yelled as he was swept up in a whirlwind.

He grunted once he was slammed out of it by a burst of green energy.

“Make things right?” Lloyd whispered, looking down at them all as he rose off of his feet by the green whirlwind around him. “You all had your chance to make things right.” He says, watching them all struggle to get to their feet.

Morro blinked once he suddenly found himself in control again.

_'Do whatever you want with them. But leave Nya out of it.’_  Was all Lloyd said to him before letting the possession wash over him again, pulling him under.

Morro growled as he reached his hand towards the windmill once Zane pulled out his shurikens.

“Don’t think you can get in control so easily next time, Lloyd.” He growled to himself as he slammed the windmill down on the four.

Lloyd didn’t comment. He was sick and tired of them and of everything. Let someone else save the day. Let someone else suffer. Let someone else be the green ninja.

Nya looked out from the shop’s entrance, horrified. She promised to protect him…  _Lloyd…_

_ 'A s  l o n g  a s  i t  i s n‘ t  m e , t h e n _

_ _I_ _ _‘ l l  b e  f i n e.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
